One Person's Trash Is Another Person's Treasure
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Regina didn't know how it happened. But suddenly she was taking care of a little girl. A blonde little girl. A girl by the name of Emma Swan. SQ in the end ;)
1. Chapter 1

Regina walked out of her office. It had been raining and very overcast most of the day, but at the current moment the sun seemed to be peaking out. She went to cover her eyes from the blinding light. She had been helping MM with paperwork and the woman was slowly nudging Regina into the idea of taking her office back.

Regina smiled, she was enjoying her time with MM and if she were honest with herself, her and Emma's friendship had been developing quite nicely. She still vaguely remembered the kiss the other day. They both had walls up but maybe they would start to let them down.

Regina heard a noise over by the dumpster, her face taking on a look of concentration. She thought maybe there was some animal behind the thing, but when she got there she saw a young girl. Blonde, green eyes and the ever distinct red leather jacket.

Regina froze, "Emma?"

The young girl plastered herself against the side of the building. Regina could see she was soaked, dirty and looked petrified. Her heart ached for the savior, though she must have done something idiotic to be transformed back into some five year old.

The girl was shaking, clearly had no recollection of who Regina was. Regina looked around, though she knew there would be no one. She kneeled down on the ground with her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Regina…would you like to come home with me? We can get you cleaned up and sort everything out."

Regina gently reached a hand out, and Emma flinched. Regina's stomach dropped, what had happened to Emma when she was young?

Regina reached again for Emma, touching her arm gently.

"I promise everything will be ok Emma." She smiled.

That was all it took for Emma to launch herself into the woman's arms.

…..

Regina took Emma home, the girl loved riding in her car. She would catch her smiling but when the girl saw Regina watching her, the smile would fade and she would get shy.

They quickly arrived at 108 Mifflin Street. Regina holding a small hand as they walked across the front yard. She hung up Emma's jacket and her coat in the closet as she stooped down again.

"So Emma, let's get you a bath and then we can come down and make some hot chocolate and cookies how does that sound? Oh and my son Henry is going to be spending the night at his grandparents this weekend, but he'll be home for a while as well."

She small girl looked up with wide eyes and nodded. She moved her hand half way to her mouth to suck her thumb but then quickly remembered what had happened at her last foster home when she had done this motion, she put her hand down.

Regina was so saddened by this timid Emma, this was not the woman she knew, then again, Emma was only a child right now.

"Come on dear." She reached out her hand and little Emma gripped it tight.

Regina set up her bathtub with all the colorful hair products and soaps she had normally put away. She filled the tub, and carefully helped Emma out of her wet close and into the warm water.

The girl sneezed, which produced a light laugh from Regina. Upon hearing the older woman laugh, Emma smiled. Regina took her time washing Emma's light blonde hair and letting Emma chose what she wanted it to smell like. The girl had pointed to her winter cinnamon shampoo. Regina liked that one.

When she was done with bathing Emma she wrapped the girl in a large fluffy deep purple towel and carried her out to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed. When Emma thought she wasn't watching, Regina saw the girl's eyes go wide, admiring the room and swinging her legs.

Regina pulled out a light blue cotton tshirt and did a little magic to make sure the dark blue silk pants would fit Emma. She also magic-ed some underwear.

She walked out of the closet and slipped the clothes on then smiled when Emma looked warm and happy. She then grabbed Emma's wet clothes to put in the laundry.

"Let's go make that hot chocolate and cookies, hm?"

Emma jumped up and followed after this nice lady. She had always been told at school not to go home with strangers but strangers didn't seem to be as bad as the homes she was normally in, well this stranger anyways.

…..

Henry arrived soon after they got the ingredients out.

"Mom! I'm home! I am so excited to make Christmas cookies, we haven't done that in what, like two years?" He laughed but froze when he entered the kitchen, seeing a smaller version of his birth mother.

Regina looked up and made eye contact, shaking her head.

Henry slowly closed his mouth, but gave his mom a look that conveyed, 'what the hell happened here?'.

"Henry, I'll tell you about it later ok? For now… we have a guest," She put her hands on Emma's shoulders, "this is Emma she is going to be staying with us for a little while."

Henry shook his head feeling more confused than normal but walked up and shook little Emma's hand.

At least his mother's were still getting along.

"Hey there Emma," Then turning and hugging his mom, "Hey Mom."

Regina smiled as she hugged her son back, she was so glad he loved her again.

They spent the better part of the afternoon turning the sugar cookie dough into all kinds of things. Regina found out Emma had an odd obsession with ducks.

"Sweetheart don't you want to make something else?" Regina looked at the ten duck like mounds already on the tray.

Emma's face scrunched up as she tried hard to think.

"umm what about a princess duck? And evil duck… an Evil Princess duck!" Emma smiled happily as she went to work.

Henry and Regina shared a laugh and shrugged.

Henry ran upstairs to make sure everything was ready when his grandma arrived. Regina left Emma in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.

She had just opened the door and opened her mouth to greet snow when she heard a thud in the kitchen she quickly went darting back. Emma stood in the middle of the room with a huge mess around her.

"I tried to, I wanted to help…I sorry..." Her little eyes already filling with tears.

Regina was relieved it hadn't been Emma who had thudded to the floor. She cursed herself for leaving her alone, what if she had hurt herself. She sighed and walked towards Emma.

Emma reached a hand in front of her to protect herself.

"Please I'm sorry…." Her eyes were darting around the room, looking for an escape path.

Regina slowed her advance. She instead sat on the previously vacated stool and reached her hand out.

"Emma, come here sweetheart." Emma was still crying, hard, fearing what punishment she would receive. She had been doing so well, now this woman would never want to keep her.

Regina pulled Emma up into her lap, wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss to her cheek.

"We can clean it up Emma, it's not a big deal, I was so worried you were hurt."

Emma could hear how Regina's voice was strained, it was how the other parents at school acted when they came to pick up their kids that were hurt on the playground.

"Really?" Emma snuggled back into Regina.

"Yes, Emma, really. Please try not to scare me like that."

Emma relaxed, this woman was nice. She wanted to stay here forever.

They both looked up when they heard a voice in the doorway

"EMMA?!"

A/N: Hey guys this is going to be a short fluffy fict. Been working on it in my head for a while just finally had time to write it down today. Let me know if you want more :PPP


	2. part two

"EMMA!?"

Snows eyes darted to Regina, looking betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me something had happened to her?! I am her mother!"

Regina set Emma down and stood up to her full height to talk to snow.

"Snow, I just found her this afternoon. I haven't had time to find out what happened, she doesn't remember anything I am trying not to scare her."

Both women glared at each other for a moment when they heard a door slam, the bathroom door.

Regina rolled her eyes, "This is your fault Snow, I had it handled." She brushed past her stepdaughter to the hall bathroom door.

"Emma sweetheart…" Snow softly called from beside Regina.

"I don't know you, I want to stay with Regina!" Both women could hear Emma's little voice shake.

"Sweetheart I know you don't remember but I am your mother and I think it would be best if you came home with me…"

"No!"

Regina was getting worried Emma locking herself in there, with a wave of her had the door unlocked, she pushed the door open carefully.

"Emma…" The little girl had her knees tucked to her chest in the corner of the small bathroom.

Snow reached for her chest, this hurt, she couldn't comfort her daughter. Regina leaned on the door frame.

"Emma, please…"

The little girl put her head down on her knees, "why does everybody want to throw me away?" she said quietly, breaking both women's hearts.

Regina turned to Snow.

"Please let me keep her for now. She's happy here, we both know the spell will wear off, and she will warm up to you."

Snow didn't look at Regina and nodded slowly turning away with tears in her eyes. Regina grabbed the shorter woman's shoulder.

"Snow it will be ok. I'll take good care of her." Snow brushed away tears and went upstairs to find Henry, determined to appear as if this didn't hurt.

Regina looked back to the blonde ball on the floor.

"There, you're staying. Now come help me tidy up in the kitchen, please." Regina was using her mom voice, Emma wondered if the woman was about to count to three.

But she didn't she just patiently stood there. Emma took a deep breath and took the hand that was offered to help her up. Regina scooped the little girl up into her arms.

"Emma I would never throw you away sweetheart, please believe me."

Emma wrapped her little arms around Regina's neck.

She hoped so.

A/n: is she serious? will she keep her?


	3. duckie

They said goodbye to Henry and MM then they went and cleaned up the cookie mess. Emma was surprised that Regina got down on the floor and helped her clean. After the kitchen looked decent, Regina and Emma cooked dinner together. Emma had never learned how to cook from anyone before and she greatly treasured the time bonding with Regina.

After dinner Regina carried little Emma to the guest bedroom. She had Emma pick out what color sheets she wanted for the bed, light purple, then tucked her in. She stepped in the hall for a moment to conjure a duck stuffed animal and Henry's Once Upon A Time book.

Regina walked back in, "Look what I found Emma." She smiled and held out the duck.

Emma stared in awe as the toy was placed on her lap, "For me?"

Regina nodded, and received a very big hug.

"I love it." She heard gently muffled into her shoulder. She gave Emma a quick squeeze then leaned back.

She held up the book, "Storytime?"

Emma bounced on her little butt in excitement, "I've never had storytime before!"

Regina snuggled in behind Emma and the girl instantly settled into the crook of her left arm.

"Ok, once upon a time…."

She heard a yawn not 20 min later.

"Gina…"

Regina looked at the small girl, wondering if she was about to fall asleep.

"Yes Emma?"

"Why is the Evil Queen so sad?"

She nuzzled into the brunette. Regina would not be leaving anytime soon.

Regina wondered if she should tell Emma the truth. She wanted to protect her, what if Emma would fear the Evil Queen.

"Well Emma… the girl she saved she was a princess, and her father wanted to marry the young girl who saved his daughter."

Emma's eyes were still open she nodded, and Regina continued.

"well my mother wanted me to be queen so she killed the man I loved so I would have to marry the king, I really didn't want to. Then I was the little girl's stepmother. I was so upset, I did a lot of bad things. One day the young girl I saved had a baby girl and I wanted to take her happiness away, so I cast a curse."

Emma moved to sit up.

Regina's hands holding the book were shaking.

a/n: no baby emma dont freak out! does she freak out? anyone know? I stress my own feels out :P how are you liking it?


	4. Nightmares

Regina's hands holding the book were shaking.

Emma slowly closed the book and stared up at Regina.

For Regina the intensity this girl was looking at her with was too much, her eyes started to pool with tears and she looked away. A small hand used her shoulder to pull herself up, and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"I'm sorry she made you so sad. Did you find your happy ending?"

The beauty of children, they seem to accept everything. Regina relaxed.

"Thank you Emma. I-I'm working on it."

Emma snuggled back into bed.

"Good."

Emma was pretty soon asleep with her duckie and had a thumb in her mouth. Regina stayed and was running her fingers through Emma's hair so she would drift off to sleep. That accomplished, she figured she would head to bed. She put a nightlight in Emma's room and turned the hall light on. She slowly made her way to her room, brushed her teeth, splashed water on her face and went to bed.

She awoke at 2:34 in the morning. She glanced at the clock and ran her hand through her hair. Great. She hated nights where she couldn't sleep.

She glanced around the room and her gaze landed on her door, she thought she had closed it. Her eyes wandered down the door till she saw something on the floor. She grabbed her rob and walked across the room, upon further inspection it was Emma. The little girl must have woken up scared and stopped just shy of telling Regina she couldn't sleep.

Regina once more picked up the little blonde bundle and tucked her into the big bed. Regina snuggled in next to her and put her arms possessively around the girl.

"Good night Emma."

….

Emma awoke to the sun shining in through the window and warming her little face. She felt something across her body and smiled when it was the nice lady from yesterday's arm. She snuggled closer into her. Maybe life was going to be ok.

Regina felt the little blonde wiggle and slowly started to wake her up.

Regina kissed the little face next to her, "Good Morning, Emma."

"Morning!"

Regina loved how bright her voice sounded.

"Ready to get up sweet girl?" Regina lightly laughed when Emma frowned and buried herself under the covers.

"Hey," another laugh, "Emma, if you sleep all day then we can't go and do other things."

Emma peeked her eyes out from under the covers, Regina thought she was truly the cutest in all of the lands.

"What kidna stuffs?"

….

They had picked up food an hour later from Grannies. Regina was taking Emma to have a picnic in her old office with MM and Henry. But before they could make it Emma had dragged Regina into the animal shelter, where she had found the most adorable black kitten with grey-blue eyes.

Regina told Emma they couldn't get a kitten, they left hair everywhere. But she quickly found herself in a closed room playing with the kitten, with Emma.

Regina only had a horse growing up and was not accustomed to having some furry thing climb all over you, but today she was learning from Emma it could be quite enjoyable.

Regina watched as the kitten climbed up Emma's jacket and onto her head, then falling off into Emma's hands. Regina was looking at the time, they were going to be late. That's when she felt the little warm fluffball curl up in her lap.

"She likes you." Emma giggled.

Regina pet the little thing and it started to vibrate and make a noise, she quickly took her hand back.

Emma's hand grabbed hers and placed it back on the kitten.

"Gina, it means she likes you."

Regina was already falling for the little thing.

"Emma, we can't take her home today, we have so much to do, you understand?"

"And what will we do with her when you grow up…"

Emma's face grew confused, "When I grow up?"

Regina glanced up realizing what she said. She hadn't told Emma she wasn't really a child anymore.

"Oh nothing dear, we need to get to my office… maybe we can play with her again sometime."

Emma nodded took the kitten and handed it back to the shelter worker.

She then skipped off to the bathroom.

…

When they finally made it to the office MM had all kinds of board games set up, and they all had fun during lunch.

"Emma could you stay here with Snow for a while, I have to do some work stuff."

MM looked sideways at Regina but Regina gave her a firm glare.

"Sure Gina… You promise to come get me?" Emma looked up only slightly hesitant.

Regina held Emma's hands in hers, "I promise."

…

Snow brought Emma home around seven after she took her and Henry out for pizza. Henry went back to help with baby Neil and finish the weekend at his grandparents.

Emma bounced around telling Regina about the pizza they had and the games she had missed while Regina heated up some tea.

"I wish you could have been there, Henry was so funny…." Then she hugged the brunette, "I missed you."

Regina's heart swelled she wanted to raise Emma, now more than anything she wanted a daughter.

…..

That night they settled in and finished the story book. She saw that Regina almost had her happy ending but once again it was taken away.

"Why did the mean lady do that? You were happy!" Emma shouted angrily, "I don't like her." She pouted not realizing it was her who had brought Marian back.

"Emma, my story isn't over yet, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Don't be so upset if it worked… maybe I wouldn't be sitting here with you."

Emma sighed. "Ok, I am better." She huffed.

Regina scoffed and laughed, "Yes Emma, yes you are."

Emma snuggled into bed. Regina kissed her forehead.

"Good night Emma." Regina went to turn at the door,

"Hey Gina?" Emma's little voice called out.

"I don't think you're a villain."

Regina put her hand over her chest and leaned on the door,

"Thank you Emma. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. If you get scared come on in."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes.

….

Regina went off to bed hopefully to a full nights rest, though she didn't mind not sleeping so much with little Emma around.

…

"Gina…GINA!"

She jolted awake, someone was holding her. Emma was stronger than she looked.

"Hey calm down, k? It was a dream." Emma wiped at Regina's face. Regina's hand mimicked Emma's and she found her face wet. She must have had another dream about Leopold. Just the thought of his name sent a shiver through her spine.

Emma noticed.

"Hey, it's ok. The bad guys can't get you anymore." Emma wrapped her arms as far around Regina as they could go.

Regina hadn't even noticed she was hyperventilating till she started to slow her breathing.

Then taking a deep breath, "Emma I am so sorry I woke you up." Trying and failing to rapidly blink back her new tears.

Emma stayed attached, "S'ok. Do you want me to stay with you?"

Regina really didn't want to be alone, "If that's not too much trouble…" Emma scooted under the covers.

"It's ok, I like sleepovers with you." She laid her head on Regina's chest once she lay back down again.

"I love you Regina." Emma yawned at the end.

"I love you too Emma."

….

Regina woke at 5am a few hours later, feeling safe this time. When she rolled over she noticed Emma wasn't in the bed anymore. Had she gone back to her room?

She lightly padded down the hallway to check up on Emma. The little girl's light was on…

"Emma…."

A/n: why did Emma leave? Guesses/?


	5. No one wants to throw you away

Regina heard crying. She pushed the door open.

She found Emma sitting on her bed. But Emma wasn't so little now. She had her arms wrapped around herself.

Regina still rushed forward to comfort her.

"hey you, what happened?" She pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma sobbed and tried talking. It wasn't coming out right, she was getting frustrated with herself.

After a few min, Emma began to calm down enough to talk.

"I... woke up and I was, well me again." She gestured to her size.

Regina just waited for Emma to continue, though there was a bit of silence.

"I… doesn't matter, I'll leave." She moved to stand up, pushing out of Regina's arms.

Regina started to panic.

"Emma what? Where are you going?"

Regina reached out and grabbed her arm.

Emma turned with a sad smile, "It's ok Regina, you don't have to keep me anymore…"

She was cut off quickly. "But what if I want to!" They both stood there, frozen at what had come out of Regina's mouth.

She quickly gained more courage.

"I don't want you to leave Emma. You can stay."

Emma looked around, "Regina, I'm all grown up again, you have to throw me away…"

Regina grabbed Emma's face, "Emma Swan, no one wants to throw you away here, no one. I-I want you to stay. Our …friendship was going well before right? Maybe we can try you staying, moved in? It is your room…" She looked hopefully at Emma.

"Regina you want a little girl, I …can't be that for you."

Regina pondered this for a moment. Did she only want Emma when she was little?

She shook her head, no, that wasn't it.

"I do want a little girl, but I wouldn't have thought about adopting another kid until two days ago. And I can't lose you Emma you… you mean too much to me."

"Don't go. Stay for now?"

Emma's eyes started flowing over, Regina reached a couple fingers to Emma's face to softly brush the tears away.

Regina led her back to the main bedroom.

….

Emma had gone back to sleep with Regina's arms once again wrapped around her. But when she awoke this time Regina wasn't there. She frowned. Regina must have changed her mind. Maybe she was weirded out about being Emma's guardian for the weekend. Maybe she didn't want to see where their relationship was going…

"Oh good you're awake." Emma glanced up and her jaw dropped.

"I-I went back yesterday, it …it made you so happy, and you were so sad and scared when you got here…" Regina sat down and handed a little black kitten to Emma.

"Um, happy early Christmas Emma." Regina nodded at the cat.

Emma looked up with true adoration at Regina.

"You got me the kitten?! Seriously?!" Emma squealed.

Regina was tackled to the bed.

"I promise I will take care of her!"

They both looked up as the cat plopped to the floor and started peeing.

"Umm I can clean that up."

Regina smiled and didn't feel bothered at all. And for the first time since last week her lips met Emma's. And she knew they would be happy.

A/N: So I will be doing an Epilogue, got it planned ;) What did you guys think? Something short and sweet :)


	6. A little Dream

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on this story, and all the faves and follows. You guys are amazing! I find myself tearing up at this story too. Little Emma gives me the feels. Not sure if it is done or not we shall see. :) Again thanks for coming on this little ride with me! 3 Pinkpillow19

Emma held Regina's hand as they went to the adoption center in Boston. Emma was so nervous, places like this made her feel like she was back in the system. Regina lovingly stroked Emma's hand with her thumb.

"Baby it's ok. I'm nervous too, if you can't do this today it's fine."

She smiled at Emma, and Emma knew it was up to her if today happened or not.

"No, I-I want to go in. There is a little girl waiting for us."

Regina had started looking into them adopting, together, ever since Emma had put the idea in her head. They both wanted a girl they could save from the system. Their interest spiked at a small girl about 4 years old who was mixed race, Caucasian and Latina. Her name was Daniella. She had these deep brown eyes and the lightest blonde hair. They both fell for her picture instantly. She had been through a few homes. One sent her back when they had their own kid, and the other there was suspected bullying. Emma and Regina hoped they were saving her before anything too bad happened.

They walked in and Regina was greeted warmly by the man who helped her with Henry's paper work.

"Miss Mills, great to see you again. We are so happy you are choosing to adopt again. How is Henry? What a lucky boy," then as if just noticing the way Emma stood closely to Regina, "Oh and now a full family I presume?" A smile offered up to Emma as well.

Regina nodded, "Yes Miss Swan and I are ready to have a bigger family. Henry is great and we were very excited to meet Daniella, is she here today?"

The man smiled, "Yes Mam, she is in our playroom coloring, we thought you ladies might want a little time with her to decide if she is a good fit for your family, please this way."

He led them down a plain colored hall to a room full of toys and art supplies.

There sat the little girl from the pictures. She was coloring with her chin resting on top of her other hand. Emma recognized the gesture. She was bored, probably told that she would find her forever home but was growing wise enough to know it would never happen.

The man walked up to the little blond.

"Sweetie these are two volunteers that are working here today they want to come play with you."

The girl looked up and nodded.

Emma sat there awkwardly, she wasn't sure what to do.

Regina tried to talk to the girl. She just kept coloring but would sneak glimpses of Regina. Regina was growing sad, and she thought the girl did not like them, she didn't want to force a child into their home, she was done pushing people into situations. She quietly excused herself after 45 min and went to the rest room, to compose herself.

Emma sighed. This is not what Regina needed.

"She's so pretty…" Emma looked around but it was just her and Daniella in the room.

"Hm, kid did you say that?" Daniella looked at her then at her picture and nodded.

Emma chuckled, "And I'm not? Thanks kid, we are gunna be great friends." She ruffled her hair.

The girl smiled.

"I think she looks too perfect to spend time with me, like my last host mom… she had dark hair."

The girl stopped coloring and looked out the door.

"Well, Regina is actually very nice. She has one kid already Henry, well we have one kid. She raised him, she's great with kids…" Emma trailed off.

"Yeah, I can tell." The little girl shook her head as she had started to day dream.

"So… I was in foster care too."

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes.

"Whoa, really? Did you find a home?" She had the slightest hint of hope in her eyes.

"Well it took a long time but I finally did. I had a son that I had to give away because I just wasn't ready… anyway he came back and found me when he was 10. That pretty woman is the one who adopted him. I got lucky and we fell in love."

The little girls face turned into a big smile.

"Wow happy endings do exist. Not just in stories?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yeah kid, they really do, just they aren't always what we expect them to be."

Daniella nodded, "OK, we can be friends. And the other pretty lady."

Regina walked back in, arms folded, Emma noticed her eyes were a little bit puffy. Clearly she had been crying.

Emma sighed, this seemed to be harder on Regina than her. For Emma it was triggered memories, for Regina it was triggered rejection.

Regina sat down again. Focusing her attention out the window.

The little girl reached for Emma's ear and whispered.

Emma smiled and whispered back.

Regina felt her heart crack, great another child that would love Emma more.

The little girl looked quizzically at Emma while she chose colors and Emma would nod or shake her head.

Regina was interested in the strange bond they already had. Would they adopt a child that had no interest in her? Well if it made Emma happy she would do it.

The little girl drew a purple pony with an apple on its butt. Then the pony received a crown.

Regina had gone back to staring out the window.

Emma got up and excused herself to use the bathroom, really just to give the other two a moment alone together.

Daniella pulled on Regina's skirt. The brunette turned to the little blond still trying not to be upset.

Little hands held out the picture to her.

On the top it said "Princess pony Regina."

The little girl smiled widely, "I drew this for you."

Regina's hand went to cover her mouth and tears started pouring out of her eyes.

The little blond lost her smile and set down the picture gently.

"I'm sorry… she said you liked ponies and apples…"

Then when Regina didn't open her eyes little arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry. I can draw you something else."

Regina looked down and saw the little girl let out a big sigh.

"Dear, it's…it's beautiful."

The little face looked up, "Really?"

….

Emma walked back in and the blond was drawing again but this time was sitting in Regina's lap. When Regina turned to Emma she had the biggest smile on her face and nodded.

Emma smiled back they would be taking this girl home.

A moment later, Emma had gotten the paperwork and the man walked with her back in, and kneeled down in front of Daniella.

She frowned and clung to Regina.

"Do I have to go back?" Her eyes quickly filled with tears.

The man smiled, "Daniella, would you like to go home with Regina and Emma?"

She looked at them both.

"They want …me?" She added the last part quietly.

Emma nodded, "Yeah kid, if that's alright."

Daniella looked back again.

"Foster family?" She looked at Regina.

"No dear, just family. If that is alright." Regina patted the girl's leg.

"It's up to you dear."

Little brown orbs grew wide again, "Yes please!"

All the adults laughed.

"Well since Daniella is a ward of the State, you can take her home with you today."

The paper work was finished. The girl's small bag with a few clothes were placed in the back seat and the girl in her little car seat.

…

Emma and Regina took her shopping to get some clothes and some stuffed toys. The little girl was very shy always saying she was ok, she didn't need anything.

They bought her things anyway. The girl loved horses just like her new brunette mother, and was very silly like her new blond mother.

When they got home they placed everything in her new room, with deep purple sheets and a new horsie blanket.

The little girl stood there in awe. All this just for her.

The family finished settling the newest addition in and then met Henry at the diner, after he got off of work.

The little girl sat there swinging her legs nervously waiting to meet her new brother.

Emma squeezed her hand.

"Kid he will love you, don't worry he is very nice."

She looked up and smiled, "Ok."

Henry came bounding in. So excited to meet his new lil sis.

His smile grew when his eyes landed on his mom's and the little blond they had with them.

Regina ran to Henry and hugged him, then led him over to the table. Emma nudged the little girl to go say hi. She shyly got up from the booth.

Henry picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey Daniella! So great to meet you, I have always wanted a little sister, I promise Moms I will be the best big brother ever."

The little girl hugged him back this would be ok.

…..

That night Emma and Regina went to give Daniella a bath in Regina's big tub. The girl seemed really shy. Emma had forgotten towels so she ran downstairs to get some fresh ones.

Regina slowly helped the little girl take off her long sleeve shirt. There were faint purple marks all over the girls arms and body.

Regina slightly gasped, but quickly schooled her features. She pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Dear. I am so sorry, but I promise your life will be better here. We aren't perfect, but you will be safe, we will never hurt you. You can ask Henry, if you are worried about anything. I also recently just took care of a little girl who… was in a bad situation."

Daniella trembled, "What happened to that little girl?"

Regina sighed and pulled back a little, "Do you believe in magic dear?"

The little girl just stared.

"I….I was once an evil queen and I cast a curse that brought a lot of stories here. And Emma she saved us all. She had an accident a while back and turned little again. She grew up again. And I realized I really wanted a little girl. We have been looking for you for months Daniella. We picked you, we wanted you."

The girl pushed her hair behind her ears. And gave Regina a kiss on the cheek,

"Ok mom, thanks for telling me."

"If you ever need to talk sweetheart, I will always listen so will Emma and Henry."

She snuggled into Regina, a muffled ok was barely audible.

But it made Regina's heart swell none the less.

Emma walked back in caring the towels.

"I thought someone was having a bath…" She joked before noticing the marks on the girl.

Emma's smile dropped, she gently set down the towels and kneeled on the floor.

"Hey kid, you're gunna be alright, ok?" Emma ran her hand over the little girls hair then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded, "ok."

The rest of bath time went well, Daniella loved the cinnamon scented shampoo.

Emma and Regina we're about to put Daniella to bed when they heard Henry's voice in her room.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen."

Emma and Regina quietly moved to where they could see through the doorway and Daniella was snuggled up with Henry who was reading her his Once Upon A Time book.

"Daniella, I want you to know. Every story here actually happened. The little girl that was born, that was Emma. The…" Henry didn't want to say Evil Queen, "the dark queen, that was Regina. They both had a lot of bad stuff happen to them, but they survived and they became the amazing people they are."

Daniella nodded her understanding.

The two mom's came in after snapping a quick pick of their kids with their camera phones.

Henry looked up with a half smile, "And they are totally embaressing."

"Whoa kid, way to paint us in a perfect light. Time for bed, for the little one at least."

Henry turned and hugged Daniella, "Night sis, sweet dreams."

He got up and Emma ruffled his hair, "Whoa mom cool it, I'll have to wash it again if you mess it up." He said laughing and patted it back down on his way out." Emma followed him down the hall trying to mess with his hair again.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat on Daniella's bed.

"Will you tell me more of your story one day?" Little kind eyes searched for Regina's.

"It's not a nice story, but it's not all bad. As you wish, but another night dear." Regina picked up the girls favorite horse plushie and placed it in her arms.

"There. Now if you have any trouble sleeping, or you get scared please come into our room and wake us alright? It's no big deal." She kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." A little voice said from behind the horse.

"I love you too dear."

Emma appeared back in the door, "Do I get to say goodnight now."

Regina rolled her eyes, "If you must, but don't rile her up dear."

Emma kissed the little girl goodnight. "Goodnight kid."

…..

It was pretty dark even with the nightlights in the hall.

Little feet padded quietly , hands clutching at her little horsie. She didn't make it to the room, she sat down next to a light on the way there and leaned against the wall. Trying to calm her breathing.

Emma slept like a rock most nights. Regina however, from years of being a mother, would wake at the slightest sound. It was 3am and she heard a sound in the hall. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, moved Emma's arm off of her, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

It took her a moment to wake up enough. But once she realized who the sound must belong to it spurred her adrenalin rush. She entered the hall way, her door creaking. A little face buried in a horsie.

Regina slowed her pace a little.

"Dani? Sweetheart, you alright?" She kneeled and placed her hand on the little girls knee.

The little head raised with a slight sniffle. She shook her head.

Regina ran her hand over Daniella's hair.

"Do you want to sleep with me and Emma tonight?" Regina looked for little eyes.

They finally met hers, a nod.

Regina reached her arms out for Dani to come the rest of the way into the hug. Which she did.

She was scooped up and Regina placed her on her hip. She walked back to her bedroom and Regina turned her face to Daniella, "Watch this,"

She then turned her attention to Emma.

"Emma, get up." Nothing. Regina poked the bigger blond. Still nothing.

"Emma… Coffee."

The blond jolted awake, "Huh! What?" looking wildly around the room, "I'm up, I'm up." Then noticing the clock, "WHAT? It's 3am?"

She looked back to her smiling Queen and Princess.

"What's wrong?" She looked between them.

Regina set Daniella on the bed, "Someone couldn't sleep."

Emma pulled the girl down, "Well I can and trust me I am the best cuddle buddy to sleep with."

The little girl started giggling. Regina got in bed and put her arm around the little thing as well.

"Good night you two."

….

Regina woke up to the sun streaming in across the bed and a little hand that lay over her heart. She was happy.

A/N:Happy Holidays and happy new year :D 3 PP19


End file.
